Currently, the replacement of a deficient cardiac valve is often performed by opening the thorax, placing the patient under extracorporeal circulation, temporarily stopping the heart, surgically opening the heart, excising the deficient valve, and then implanting a prosthetic valve in its place. U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,129 to Carpentier describes a bioprosthetic heart valve with compliant orifice ring for surgical implantation. This procedure generally requires prolonged patient hospitalization, as well as extensive and often painful recovery. It also presents advanced complexities and significant costs.
To address the risks associated with open heart implantation, devices and methods for replacing a cardiac valve by a less invasive means have been contemplated. For example, French Patent Application No. 99 14462 illustrates a technique and a device for the ablation of a deficient heart valve by percutaneous route, with a peripheral valvular approach. International Application (PCT) Nos. WO 93/01768 and WO 97/28807, as well as U.S. Pat. No. 5,814,097 to Sterman et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,685 to Stevens, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,545,214 to Stevens illustrate techniques that are not very invasive as well as instruments for implementation of these techniques.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,671,979 to Moulopoulos and U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,854 to Boretos describe a catheter mounted artificial heart valve for implantation in close proximity to a defective heart valve. Both of these prostheses are temporary in nature and require continued connection to the catheter for subsequent repositioning or removal of the valve prosthesis, or for subsequent valve activation.
With regard to the positioning of a replacement heart valve, attaching this valve on a support with a structure in the form of a wire or network of wires, currently called a stent, has been proposed. This stent support can be contracted radially in such a way that it can be introduced into the body of the patient percutaneously by means of a catheter, and it can be deployed so as to be radially expanded once it is positioned at the desired target site. U.S. Pat. No. 3,657,744 to Ersek discloses a cylindrical, stent-supported, tri-leaflet, tissue, heart valve that can be delivered through a portion of the vasculature using an elongate tool. The stent is mounted onto the expansion tool prior to delivery to the target location where the stent and valve is expanded into place. More recently, U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,552 to Andersen also illustrates a technique of this type. In the Andersen patent, a stent-supported tissue valve is deliverable percutaneously to the native heart valve site for deployment using a balloon or other expanding device. Efforts have been made to develop a stent supported valve that is self-expandable, using memory materials such as Nitinol.
The stent supported systems designed for the positioning of a heart valve introduce uncertainties of varying degree with regard to minimizing migration from the target valve site. A cardiac valve that is not adequately anchored in place to resist the forces of the constantly changing vessel wall diameter, and turbulent blood flow therethrough, may dislodge itself, or otherwise become ineffective. In particular, the known stents do not appear to be suited to sites in which the cardiac wall widens on either proximally and/or distally of the valve annulus situs. Furthermore, the native cardiac ring remaining after ablation of the native valve can hinder the positioning of these stents. These known systems also in certain cases create problems related to the sealing quality of the replacement valve. In effect, the existing cardiac ring can have a surface that is to varying degrees irregular and calcified, which not only lessens the quality of the support of the stent against this ring but also acts as the source of leaks between the valve and this ring. Also, these systems can no longer be moved at all after deployment of the support, even if their position is not optimal.
Also, the existing techniques are, however, considered not completely satisfactory and capable of being improved. In particular, some of these techniques have the problem of involving in any case, putting the patient under extracorporeal circulation and temporarily stopping of the heart; they are difficult to put into practice; they do not allow precise control of the diameter according to which the natural valve is cut, in view of the later calibration of the prosthetic valve; they lead to risks of diffusion of natural valve fragments, often calcified, into the organism, which can lead to an embolism, as well as to risks of perforation of the aortic or cardiac wall; they, moreover, induce risks of acute reflux of blood during ablation of the natural valve and risks of obstruction of blood flow during implantation of the device with a balloon expandable stent for example.